vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS 1996
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Previews * Barney's Sense-Sational Day Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Jeff Gittle, Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero ** Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Juan: Michael Krost ** Carlos: Corey Lopez ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Kenneth: Nathan Regan ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel ** Barney's Guest: Tomie de Paola * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * "Text and Illustrations from "Charlie Needs a Cloak" by Tomie dePaola. Copyright 1973. Used by permission of Tomie dePaola and Simon and Schuster Books for Young Readers, Simon and Schuster Children's Publishing Division." All Rights Reserved. * Special Thanks to Capers for Kids * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • It's Raining, It's Pouring... * Copyright 1995 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Logos * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Chuck E. Cheese's * Mead Johnson Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Closing Previews * Kids for Character * Barney's Fun and Games * Barney's Talent Show Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 Category:VHS